


A love like war.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Michael have been fighting a lot lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love like war.

Ray blinked wearily in the morning light. Ray never drinked alcohol and yet as he opened his eyes to the world around him, Ray felt hungover. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, sure that they were bloodshot. Of course alcohol wasn't to blame for his pounding headache or the slowly drying patch of tears on his pillow. It had happened again. It was almost routine for them at this point. Ray swore they argued on a daily basis. It didn't matter what had started it - whether it be the broken coffee machine or Michael accusing Ray of cheating because apparently one like on facebook equaled fucking that person in secret. Ray felt for the man, his man, beside him and was disappointed but not surprised to feel that Michael was not there. He rarely slept in the bed with Ray anymore. With a groan the Puerto Rican pulled himself into a sitting position, desperately trying to rub the stinging feeling from his eyes. Ray felt like shit.

  
He stumbled to the bathroom, half expecting Michael to already be there. Ray wasn't sure how to describe how he felt when he discovered that the Jersey man wasn't there. In fact, Ray wasn't sure he cared. He assumed that he should, they were dating after all. Yet their relationship was a poor excuse for one, it was so bad Ray had stopped referring to it as one. As Ray brushed his teeth, trying and failing to rid himself of the foul taste in his mouth, he tried to remember a morning when he'd woken happy. It must have only been a few months ago and yet it felt like years. Michael and Ray had worked, once. They had to have been otherwise they'd never had starting dating. The idea was alien to Ray now. He spat the toothpaste from his mouth, cupping some water in his hand and gargling it. Running idle fingers through his hair, Ray thought it best that he now tried to actually see if Michael was even in the apartment. If he wasn't, Ray wasn't about to send out a search party for him. Perhaps he would have a few months prior but Ray wasn't sure he cared enough anymore.

  
Fortunately, Michael was in the apartment and not out in the world clouded by rage or too drunk to function. He was crashed out on the couch, head cushioned only by his arm. Michael had fallen asleep in his clothes but he shivered occassionally from the lack of blankets. Ray swallowed. It was rare these days that he saw Michael so peaceful, so relaxed and it made him feel guilty for all his previous thoughts. Sure, they'd been falling apart but Ray hadn't exactly gone out of his way to fix it. Michael had been yelling a lot but Ray wasn't innocent - he'd screamed at Michael too. Ray bit his lip. When he'd awoken, Ray had managed to somehow convince himself that he was numb to what had been happening to their relationship. Now, watching his boyfriend frown in his sleep, Ray couldn't keep up the lie. He cared deeply and Ray was wearing thin from all their arguing. With one final look at Michael sleeping on the couch, Ray swore that he would fix it. Bit by bit.

  
Michael sighed as he awoke. He didn't have to question his surroundings, he already knew that he'd fallen asleep on the couch by the ache in his neck and the pain in his lower back. Michael desperately wished that it wasn't this way, that he and Ray would go back to normal. But he'd just felt so angry lately, at what he just didn't know. Michael reasoned with himself it was because Ray had been spending less and less time with him, constantly making plans with other people and generally avoiding him at home. Then again, Michael probably wouldn't want to hang out with himself either if all he did was yell. Michael felt guilty. He often thought about apologising to Ray. Michael knew it was probably the right thing. Though when the time came he could never find the words or Ray would only avoid him and that would make him angrier. Michael sat up to try and rub the ache from his muscles, eyes still squeezed shut as he rubbed the palm of his hand against his neck. He briefly wondered if Ray had gone out already. Michael assumed that he had. Ray was never one to stick around after a fight.

  
"Morning." Ray said quietly after a couple of minutes, watching as Michael stretched and stifling a laugh when he startled at his voice. Michael's eyes opened wide. He stared at Ray. Michael felt nervous and defensive. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Ray never talked to him after a fight. Ray always shrunk away from his problems. This was new.  
"M-Morning?" Michael stuttered, the statement presented as a question. Ray smiled weakly.  
"I thought you might like this." Ray said, offering Michael a starbucks cup. "I tried to fix the coffee machine. Obviously I failed." Ray said as an after thought, forcing out a nervous laugh in order to break the tension between them. Michael nodded, fingers brushing against Ray's as he took the cup from his grasp. His breath hitched. Michael stared down at the cardboard cup. He still didn't know what to say or how to say it. Luckily, Ray was not so flustered.  
"I'm sorry... y'know, for yelling at you yesterday." Ray apologised. Michael wasn't looking at him. He felt a pang of hurt in his chest. Didn't he deserve at leas that?

  
Michael chewed on his lip, still staring at his cup. Ray was apologising? Why was Ray apologising? Michael had started the argument last night. At least, Michael thought he had. They all blended into one these days. Michael took a deep breath. He looked at Ray.  
"No, no. It was my fault... I've been yelling at you a lot lately. I'm sorry." Michael said in shame, his cheeks flushing red.  
"Yeah, we've both been pretty shitty lately." Ray said quietly, half expecting Michael to defend himself and start yelling again. Instead, Michael scoffed.  
"I don't even remember why we were fighting last night." Michael admitted as he sipped at his coffee. It was sweet, just like he enjoyed it.  
"Honestly, I don't even know what we're fighting about ever." Ray confessed, smirking a little. Michael smirked to match Ray.  
"Neither do I. I think we should stop." Michael announces, as if it is a new idea that has never occured to either of them until then. Ray full out grins then.  
"Yeah? I mean, it has been getting pretty old. But what will we do instead?" Ray asks, feigning innocence and acting as if he's really considering it.

  
Michael doesn't have to think to know what the answer is. He carefully sets his coffee down beside Ray, who was perched on their coffee table. He gently reached to cup Ray's draw. Michael hesitated just to be sure he wasn't stepping out of line. They had been fighting only the night before. But Ray only smiles at him and it is all the encouragement Michael needs. He leans closer to his boyfriend. Michael presses his lips softly against Ray's. He feels Ray's sigh of relief. Michael feels the same. They hadn't kissed in what felt forever, their mouths too busy forming words to scream at each other. This was a much better use for them. When they break apart Michael is smiling. He wonders why they'd stopped doing that.  
"I think I can roll with that." Ray says casually, grinning toothily at Michael.  
"Yeah?" Michael asks, taunting Ray.  
"Yeah." Ray confirms with a firm nod of his head.  
"Good because I want to do it again." Michael admits before he pulls Ray in for another kiss. He hums when Ray winds his arms around his shoulders. This was definitely an improvement from all of the fighting. Michael and Ray could happily say they'd never felt better.


End file.
